


ASL In Love

by Kereea



Series: ASL In Red [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Marinford, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Humor, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things would be true about the ASL Brothers’ relationships: they would be spectacular, they would be weird, and Shanks would not approve of his kids’ love lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASL In Love

Marco was having a damn good morning. Last night he and the first division had been bar hopping and he had run into the hottest—literally, the guy was a _fire logia_ —guy he’d seen in a good long while. Better, the guy had been interested in drinks and in a great mood himself since it was his birthday. Marco hadn’t had so much fun on a sort-of-first-date in ages.

“To say nothing of the fact that you’re still mooning over him,” Vista said.

“He _was_ pretty cute,” Marco admitted. “Wouldn’t mind seeing him again…find out what crew he’s on…maybe get him to switch over…”

“Wow, someone’s sold,” Jozu chuckled.

“He was hot!” Marco said, shrugging. “And pretty damn nice, too…great abs…”

“Oh, I like abs, tell me about those,” Izo said.

“Solid steel washboard quality,” Marco said.

“ _Nice_ ,” Izo said.

“Holy shit, _Marco’s got a crush_!” Thatch laughed.

“Oh shut up, Thatch I—oh, hey old man,” Marco said as Whitebeard came over. “Something wrong?”

“That young man you’re talking about...his name is Portgas D. Ace, isn’t it?” Whitebeard asked.

“How did you know?” Marco asked, surprised.

“Because I just had the most fascinating conversation on the Den Den Mushi about how my ‘blue chicken son’ allegedly ‘seduced’ Red Haired Shanks’ oldest boy, Portgas D. Ace, last night,” Whitebeard said.

“… _Blue chicken_?” Marco asked, outraged.

“Shanks’ words, not mine,” Whitebeard said, looking amused.

“And Ace is…Shanks’ kid,” Marco said.

“You’re going to die,” Izo said seriously.

“I hooked up with a member of the Red Hair Pirates?” Marco yelped.

“And you _screwed_ him? Shit, Pops, I think a lot of us are going to die!” Thatch said.

“I didn’t have _sex_ with him, we’d just met and I was nowhere near drunk enough to bang some just-eighteen kid I’d never seen before!” Marco said.

“Oh man, Shanks is going to kill us all,” Thatch said, ignoring him.

“Calm down,” Jozu told him.

“I think he’s just going to glare at Marco a lot, boys,” Whitebeard chuckled. “Red Hair might be a bit of a hothead but even he has to know going after your kid’s crush is stupid.”

.o.o.o.

“So Benn told me it would be stupid to go cook the blue turkey,” Shank said. “You’re still grounded until you start your pirate career.”

“I cannot believe you just called Marco the Phoenix a turkey,” Ace muttered into his hands, in which his head was still buried. “Or when you called him a chicken to Whitebeard.”

“Hey, embarrassing you is totally within the Dad Playbook. I checked,” Shanks said. “So, what, is it the fire thing? I’ll admit, blue fire’s pretty cool, but the guy turns into a fancy pigeon, Ace.”

“You calling him random bird species isn’t going to make me not like the guy,” Ace said. “He’s just…really hot. And nice. And pretty funny—ow!”

Ace rubbed the back of his head, “What was that for?”

“For making me realize I’m listening to one of my kids _moon_ and that makes me feel _old_ ,” Shanks said.

Ace stuck his tongue out, “You’re also being weird about me having a crush, you old biddy!”

Shanks smacked him over the head again, “I’m only thirty-three you little brat!”

“Well, I guess you still _look_ young,” Ace mocked before something occurred to him, “Hey, Shanks?”

“What?” Shanks asked.

“You don’t…you don’t think…you know, if he knew about…my…you know,” Ace said. “He’d…you know, not like me?”

“Marco’s decently younger than me, was like a  _kid_ when Whitebeard when he was Roger’s rival,” Shanks said. “Can’t see why he’d care…course if he does your Papa Shanks can help you come up with ways to cook an already-flaming bird!”

“Don’t say that like you’re looking forward to it!” Ace yelled.

“Ah, my little Firecracker’s growing up and getting boyfriends for me to threaten!”

“Shanks, I mean it!”

.o.o.o.

“So they’re your brothers?” Marco asked as Luffy continued to order food and Sabo egged him on.

“Yeah, apparently Shanks thought they wouldn’t leave us alone or something,” Ace said. “Apparently he forgot dates usually happen in places with _food_.”

“Better than the time he sent the sniper,” Marco said.

“Hey, Yasopp actually likes you, he let us sneak out for an hour after all. It’s _Vista_ he can’t stand,” Ace said. Besides, he’d take escorted dates over no dates.

Marco snickered, “Thatch thinks Shanks is actively plotting my death.”

“Only if you break my heart. Benn had to point out to him that it was starting to sound like he _wanted_ my heart to get broken to make him shut up.”

Marco blinked, “He...really doesn’t seem that bloodthirsty.”

“Apparently his crew’s and kids’ emotional wellbeing are a big red button to piss him off,” Ace said. “I pity whoever Sabo and Luffy set their sights on…some East Blue kid’s going to be a lot more scared of our Papa Shanks.”

“Who knows? Maybe none of you will end up with East Blue kids,” Marco said. “Grand Line’s more fun anyway…”

“Mind reminding me how fun the Grand Line is before I leave?” Ace asked.

“How do we ditch the bros?” Marco asked.

“We don’t. We pay for their dessert and they won’t breathe a word to Shanks or anyone else,” Ace said.

.o.o.o.

“Okay so now you’re on a rival crew, just not the rival crew I’m used to you being on?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, my brothers and I are finally getting started on our own crew,” Ace said. “We’ll swing back by Syrup to pick up Usopp and the ship and then muck around in East Blue until we’ve got a bunch worthy of being Grand Line pirates.”

“Who’s the captain?”

“Luffy. We’re apparently going to be the Straw Hat Pirates,” Ace said. “Usopp is head sniper and Sabo’s our jack of all trades.”

“And you?”

“Guy who sets shit on fire, what else?” Ace asked.

“Practical,” Marco agreed.

“So, question…how do you _talk_ when you’re a bird?” Ace asked, leaning forward to watch Marco’s beak better.

Marco rolled his eyes. “Ace, you don’t just ask a guy why he can talk as a bird.”

“Well I already did so _explain_ because you don’t even have freaking lips.”

“I will totally drop you.”

“Holy shit, you don’t even know do you?” Ace laughed.

“Fuck you, Portgas.”

“I hope so! We don’t know when we’re going to see each other again!”

Marco laughed, the one thing that was different in bird form as it was high and screeching instead of Marco’s usual rumbling chuckle.

“Come on, asshole, find somewhere to land!” Ace laughed. “I’m getting laid today and preferably tomorrow or you are going to have one pissed off boyfriend!”

.o.o.o.

“I saw your bounties, very nice,” Shanks said. “How’s the crew-building?”

“Well we’ve got Usopp and we stole Mihawk’s kid during a fight at a restaurant where we got our chef, Sanji,” Luffy said. “He’s cool! His name is Zoro and I saved him from getting shot! Mihawk was pissed at the guy who tried to shoot him, too, he cut the restaurant in half! And then we got our navigator back from Arlong!”

“Luffy, she worked for Arlong first,” Ace said, trying to take the Den Den Mushi.

“Yeah but Nami’s _our_ navigator,” Luffy said dismissively. They wrestled over the poor snail for a bit before managing to share.

“We also met your old pal Buggy, Shanks!” Ace added. “He says I’m like my mom and that he hates your guts.”

“Aw, good old Buggy, how’s he doing?”

“Well…we kind of had to kick his ass. He took over this town and tossed an explosive at Sabo and knives at Ace and pointed this weird cannon at me and Usopp and stuff. He went running,” Luffy said.

“…Yep, sounds like Buggy,” Shanks agreed.

“Oh, and Sabo’s in love with some girl who spies for Fishmen or something,” Luffy added. “We met her during the thing with Arlong, she was bringing him a message from that Jinbe guy.”

“…What?” Shanks asked.

“Yeah, she’s really pretty. Sun Pirates tattoo, kicks like a cannon,” Ace said. “He’s not on the phone because he’s still being mushy so we let Zoro use him as bait for dinner.”

“…WHAT?” Shanks asked.

“Sabo can get off the fishing line when he stops being all lovey-dovey,” Ace said firmly. “At least Marco and I have the decency not to get all heart-eyed and shit, Sabo’s being a total pain!”

“You boys let your brother off that fishing pole right now!”

.o.o.o.

“I thought you said all human guys were chumps,” Jinbe chuckled.

“Yeah, well…” Koala said. “This one was a gentleman. Even wore a top hat!”

“What kind of pirate wears a top hat?” Aladdin asked.

“A cute one,” Koala said. “He’s on that rookie crew that took out Arlong. That girl who worked for Arlong is with them now, too.”

“So he’s probably a strong one,” Aladdin mused. “Devil Fruit?”

“Rifle and a big hunk of pipe,” Koala said. “Did I mention the top hat? Because I’m not sure I’m over it yet.”

“Our little spy, all grown up and crushing on people,” Hatchan said, four hands over his heart. “And she didn’t even tell you about the fact that he wears a coat with tails.”

“No!” Aladdin said.

“Yes!” Hatchan said, nodding emphatically.

“You actually found a pirate fairytale prince, well done,” Jinbe congratulated Koala.

.o.o.o.

“And she just had the prettiest eyes!” Sabo said, arms flailing.

“Oh you know he’s gone then. Guys are only really gone for a girl when they go on about the eyes over a month later,” Nami said.

“Nami, Sabo’s scaring me,” Luffy said.

“Me too!” Chopper said.

“Why’d he have to fall for a spy?” Zoro complained. “We have no way of contacting her to get him on a date and shut him up!”

“Well maybe she’ll spy on you again soon,” Robin suggested, being the person who Sabo was introducing to the idea of ‘the cute spy girl who stole my heart.’

“That is a very weird way to say they might run into each other,” Ace said.

“Well how else would they run into each other?” Robin asked.

“…I can’t believe we’re hoping we get spied on,” Luffy said.

.o.o.o.

“Why am I fishing you out of the ocean?” Koala demanded.

“I’m…really sorry about this!” Sabo choked as she smacked his back to get out more seawater. “That jackass Kuma just… _shoved_ me.”

“Kuma?” Koala said.

“Big guy, kind of nice hat,” Sabo said, shaking the water out of his own hat as he explained. “Whole crew got sent flying. Heart Pirates too, looked like. Only looked like a few them got away. I know Usopp grabbed Nami and Chopper…”

“He must have had a reason…”

“What?” Sabo demanded.

“Kuma knew where I was, he’s pals with Jinbe, okay sort of, and—and look, he knew I’d be here,” Koala said. “He was probably trying to get you all away from a bad situation.”

“…That actually makes some sense, we were in it deep,” Sabo said.

“Sabo, your hat’s on fire.”

“What? I was just underwater!” Sabo yelped, rummaging with the burning band to pull out two vivre cards. One was fine, but the other…

“Someone’s in trouble,” Koala said, splashing a bit of water on the hat to put it out while Sabo was distracted.

“Ace!” Sabo said. “We hadn’t met up with him yet! He wasn’t even in the fight!”

“Okay, let’s think about this logically,” Koala said. “It’s only smoldering, so he’s not in immediate danger...but it’s going to get bad. Looks like it was burning hotter a few moments ago, you just didn’t notice because you were in the water.”

“Okay, okay, Ace was at a bar…with Marco,” Sabo said. “Marco’s one of the toughest pirates on the Grand Line…so something got them…”

“Captured, maybe?” Koala asked.

“Makes sense…we need to try and find the others,” Sabo said.

“Well you’re in luck, this old girl was made by flying fishmen,” Koala said, patting the side of her small skiff. “It’s how I get between the Blues and Grand Line so fast. Let’s get going!”

“Have I ever told you that you are amazingly awesome?” Sabo asked.

“Girls love to be told,” Koala said, giving him a quick kiss before adjusting the rigging. “Hang on, we’re going for a ride!”

.o.o.o.

Trafalgar Law hated everything right now. He’d gotten shoved off into the sky with an annoying rubber man, woken up on Amazon Lily which was ruled by a warlord who hated men, and was now having to re-explain his medical credentials after surviving a death match to get off the island—with no one dying—that Luffy had then used the reward to unpetrify someone instead of a ride elsewhere!

“Hancock-ya. I know what is wrong with your sister. One of the blows from the arena fight must have dislodged a rib and it is hurting her lung. Treating it is a simple procedure. I am not going to peep, I am a professional.”

“He doesn’t react to your power, sis, maybe he’s really not like that,” Marigold said. “Like Luffy.”

“I am, as I suspect Luffy is, asexual. I do not care about that kind of thing,” Law said. “In addition I am homoromantic, which means I only even _romantically_ consider men so your sister does not draw my interest at all.”

“Oh, so Luffy is that way too, that explains things!” Hancock said.

“It’s possible,” Law said, shrugging. “Now can I please-?”

“I should have realized you two were a couple when you landed here together!” Hancock declared.

“…What?” Law asked.

“Obviously you and Luffy are boyfriends, I’m surprised we didn’t notice!” Marigold said. “Many of the women here form similar couples, after all!”

“That’s why Luffy seemed uninterested in _me_ , he is already in love,” Hancock agreed.

“I think we’ve miscommunicated,” Law said. “Look, Luffy can explain it to you, I’ll just go…fix Sandersonia-ya’s lung now…get the rib out of it…”

He was done in ten minutes and returned to find Hancock and Marigold talking to Luffy, “Straw Hat, did you sort this out?”

“Yeah, Hancock’s going to help us get into Impel Down,” Luffy said.

“I only agreed if you agree to help me take out Doflamingo and I was _talking_ about her thinking we’re boyfriends,” Law said.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, we’re totally going to kick the flamingo’s ass! And I’d never even thought of us being boyfriends before she brought it up!” Luffy admitted.

“Thank you,” Law said. “Now, about Impel-”

“But I think it’s a great idea!”

“…What?” Law asked blankly.

“I’d like to be boyfriends with you! Let’s be boyfriends, Traffy!”

“We just met a few days ago!” Law yelled.

“Oh, love at first sight! It’s like a fairytale…” Hancock sighed.

“Come on, Traffy, we go together great!” Luffy said. “Please?”

Law blinked at the admittedly cute display of puppy eyes. “Uh…let’s talk about if _after_ we rescue your brother. A breakout from Impel Down is a nice ‘screw you’ to the Government so I’m all for it anyway…”

Besides, maybe he’d get over his own fear of getting locked up if he could pull off an escape from there…yeah, that could work…

“YES!” Luffy cheered. “We’re going to rescue Ace, and then we’re going on a _date_!”

“Do you even know what to do on a date?”

“Nah, but I’m sure we’ll think of something!” Luffy said.

.o.o.o.

As they neared the prison, Luffy wondered what you did when you were about to go on a prison break with your boyfriend, “Hey, Traffy?”

“What?”

“So…you want to take out the flamingo right after we do this or wait a bit?”

“Probably wait a bit…assuming we live,” Law said. “I must be out of my mind…”

“We’ll do fine, you’ll see…but…for luck!” Luffy decided, kissing Law on the cheek.

Law sighed but smiled, “For luck, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy had never been kissed on the lips before, but he didn’t need to have been to know Law was a good kisser.

.o.o.o.

“So how did you and Luffy get here again?” Benn asked the skinny supernova.

“We ended up on Amazon Lily, allied with Boa Hancock, and then Luffy somehow talked me into going to Impel Down because _I am an idiot_ ,” Law snapped. “Shambles.”

And now they were closer to the platform and in the middle of a knot of Marines that Law was casually ripping limb from limb and recombining into crazy amalgams of body parts.

Benn kind of liked this kid.

“Then we staged a breakout and a tsunami threw us here,” Law concluded. “I have taken into consideration the idea that I may simply have snapped by now and imagined all that.”

“No, no, I saw the tsunami,” Benn assured him.

“Traffy’s my boyfriend!” Luffy said as he joined them, punching another Marine in the face.

“I said we’d talk about it after the fight!” Law groaned as Shanks suddenly threw a Vice Admiral away and damn near teleported over.

“What?” Shanks demanded.

“Yeah, you see, he and Hancock decided we’re boyfriends. _Apparently I don’t get a say_!” Law snapped.

“But we are!” Luffy said. “We even kissed!”

“Do you _want_ me to die?” Law demanded.

“You kissed my kid?” Shanks demanded.

“Hey!” Luffy said, quickly getting between them. “ _Shanks_ , you can’t hurt him, he’s _mine_!”

“What is my life anymore…” Law muttered.

While Benn had his reservations about Luffy’s new boyfriend, he honestly felt a bt sorry for Law. It sounded like the poor guy had been yanked into a totally foreign current and was just getting dragged along.

“Don’t worry, Traffy, we’re going to win here and then beat up the flamingo!” Luffy said.

“He wants to beat up a flamingo?” a man who seemed to be fighting with ballet yelled, clutching his heart. “Truly Trafalgar Law is as cruel as they say!”

“ _Doflamingo_ , idiot!” Law yelled, ripping a Marine’s arms off. “I want to kill Doflamingo!”

“Fufufufu, is that so…”

“I hate everything,” Law said as the Warlord landed not five feet from him.

“Oi, Warlord! We’re having a conversation here! **Get lost!** ” Shanks barked, a wave of Conqueror’s Haki backing his words and causing several Marines to stagger.

Doflamingo merely laughed, “You might have some of the best, Emperor, but mine’s just as good. **Law, stay put**.”

Benn’s eyes widened as Law seemed to struggle to move at all before taking a shaky step back that seem to take all his energy. No strings…so the Warlord could use Conqueror’s Haki too, pinning Law by sheer force of will…

Too dangerous to leave unchecked, especially on the battlefield. He took aim-

“Traffy, **move!** ”

Law froze before seemingly getting a hold of his senses, “Shambles.”

The marine Luffy had been fighting took Law’s place near Doflamingo and Law grinned at Luffy, “Much as I hate being told what to do…thanks, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy grinned, whether at the compliment or his second successful use of Conqueror’s Haki in one day Benn had no idea, and then dove back into the fight.

Benn fired a few seastone bullets at Doflamingo, pleased when one caught the Warlord’s knee badly. Unless there was a field medic around he’d be out of the fight with that alone.

“Now where were we?” Shanks asked.

“Rescuing Ace!” Luffy yelled, grabbing Law, the ballet dancer, and a guy whose hair looked like the number three and taking off. “Talk later, Shanks!”

Benn took a potshot at Doflamingo as the man tried to retreat, laughing at Shanks’ paternal grumbling.

.o.o.o.                     

“He should be fine.”

Shanks sagged in relief at Law’s words as Luffy rushed forward to hug the surgeon. “Thank goodness.”

“He’ll be in recovery for a while, though,” Law added.

“Thank you,” Benn said, voice hoarse. Shanks knew he was itching for a cigarette but Law wouldn’t allow smoking one the submarine right now, not with people being cut open, exposed to the air.

“I’m a surgeon, it’s my job,” Law said, as if he hadn’t just dragged Ace back from death’s door for them. “Luffy-ya, it’s fine, you don’t have to cry on me.”

“Not crying,” Luffy insisted.

“Here, I’ll take him,” Sabo said, only for Law to almost collapse the second Sabo pulled Luffy away.

“He’s kind of leaning on me,” Luffy said, slipping his arms back around Law again. “Traffy, I think you overdid it again…”

“No shit…” Law muttered.

“Using his Rooms makes him tired, it happened at Impel Down too,” Luffy explained. “Shanks, can he lie down somewhere?”

Well, shit. The kid had gone and hurt himself for Shanks’ family. Shanks probably wasn’t allowed to hate him now. “He can nap in you three’s old room.”

“Thanks,” Law muttered.

“I think we have to approve,” Benn said as Luffy and Law headed over to the Red Force.

“Like hell. Look at those tattoos, he’s a punk.”

“Or a _pirate_ , honestly, Shanks…”

“And he’s too old for Luffy.”

“I’m a bit iffy on that too but it looks like Luffy’s running the show,” Benn said. “We’ll keep an eye on it.”

“Fine,” Shanks muttered.

.o.o.o.

“So this is where you grew up?” Law asked as he and Luffy ended up splitting Luffy’s old bed. Luffy was apparently tired too.

“Yeah, well, after the jungle and the mountain bandits and Foosha village and-”

“I get it,” Law said, looking amused.

“You were great today, Traffy.”

“You weren’t half bad yourself.”

“Shishishi, we’re a good team.”

“I guess.”

Law’s legs were slightly bent to fit in the bed. Luffy still managed to curl up next to him without too much trouble.

“I mean it!” Luffy said. “That’s why I’m keeping you. You’re perfect.”

Law let out a sort of pained snorting laugh, “ _Perfect_?”

Something in his voice sounded weird. Luffy sat up for a better look. “Traffy, you okay?”

Law was already asleep, but Luffy was worried about how he’d reacted to Luffy’s compliment.

Luffy frowned, “Well, I think you are even if you don’t.”

He curled back up against Law and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first ones finished so screw it, it's going up early!
> 
> Koala in this universe joined back up with the Sun Pirate after they had their schism but also does work for the Revolutionary Army. Trafalgar Law's alternate history is a bit more complicated, as this fic and the first fic hinted at, and will be explored next time in "A History of Law" (also included: the crackship of Rocinante and Kuzan) along with Law's shitty self esteem. And after that we'll find out how Ace and Marco got captured and get Marinford in more detail in "All That and Marinford Too" which will be decently Marcace heavy for fans of the pairing. Also it's when Garp comes back!
> 
> This story actually will have a second part that happens after the Marinford story which will be called "ASL In Love, Again" and will cover this universe's version of the canon timeskip.
> 
> As always in my writing, Lawlu is an asexual relationship.


End file.
